Onoda Saori
|image = OnodaSaori-20160813.jpg |caption = Onoda Saori, August 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2010-present ( years) |agency = Hero's Academy (2010-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |generation = 22nd Generation |join = |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Tsubaki Factory }} Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was formally introduced as a member at the November / December recital concert."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Fanclub Page. 2014-11-18. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol group Princess♪Ribbon. Biography Early Life Onoda Saori was born on December 17, 2001 in Shizuoka, Japan. 2010-2013 On October 31, 2010, Onoda joined the newly formed idol group, Princess♪Ribbon. 2014 On October 25, Onoda joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On the same day, she graduated from Princess♪Ribbonhttp://puribon.hamazo.tv/e5704044.html and Hero's Academy.http://puribon.hamazo.tv/e5702312.html She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29."お知らせ" (in Japanese). Princess♪Ribbon. 2014-11-30. 2015 On October 14, it was announced that Onoda would sing the 10th opening song for Kopinks! titled "Sayonarachuu" and would voice the main character of the renewed Kopinks! ''program, starting in April 2016."ハロプロ研修生の小野田紗栞が「コピンクス！」新OP、新番組メインキャラクターの声を担当！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-10-14. 2016 On March 12, Onoda participated as a special act at the ''PINK!SS & Kopinks! Last Live 2016 MOMENT memories/memorize, which also featured Juice=Juice and Kobushi Factory as performers."ピンクス＆コピンクス！ラストライブ2016　イベント" (in Japanese). Shizuoka Asahi TV. During the event, she performed "Sayonarachuu" with Miyamoto Karin. Onoda participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. On March 31, the title of the renewed Kopinks! program was announced to be Kopinks COSMOS and would premiere on April 5."小野田紗栞＆阿部夢梨、緊張と笑顔の初収録　目を輝かせこなす" (in Japanese). MusicVoice. 2016-03-31. Onoda would voice one of the two main characters and sing a new version of the opening theme "Carina Notte" together with iDOL Street Street-sei member Abe Yumeri."拶＆しばしお休み告知　出演：小野田紗栞＆阿部夢梨" (in Japanese). Video via P!NKISS CHANNEL. 2016-03-31. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Onoda had joined the group as new member, alongside Ono Mizuho and Akiyama Mao."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. Personal Life Education= When Onoda joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Onoda Saori: *'Saorin' (さおりん): Official nickname, given her since Princess♪Ribbon. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞) *'Nickname:' Saorin (さおりん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hamamatsu, Shizuoka, Japan *'Height:' 152cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Princess♪Ribbon Member Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-Present) *'Other groups:' **Princess♪Ribbon (2010-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Piano, jazz dancing, abacus, singing, impersonating Kaonashi eating the frog *'Hobby:' Listening to music *'Strength:' She can be friendly and speak to anyone *'Weakness:' She does things roughly *'Charm point:' Her dimples and her straight brown hair *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Food:' Sweets, macaroons, natto *'Favourite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Sprinting *'Motto:' Isshin furan (一心不乱; With heart and soul) *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Discography Featured in Singles ;Princess♪Ribbon *Pretty♪Princess *Hime Zakura Solo Songs *Sayonarachuu (サヨナラチュー) (''Kopinks! ''10th opening song) Works Television *2011–2012 We Can★47 *2016– Kopinks COSMOS (コピンクスCOSMOS) (voice) Catalogs *2011 Innocent - Shichigosan Style Collection Trivia *She is the fifth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a local idol group. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she can do mental calculation. *If she saw an alien, she'd ask it where they buy its clothes. *She is the youngest in her Kenshuusei generation. *She shares the same birthday as former Morning Musume member Fukuda Asuka. *She applied for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. It was her first audition and she didn't pass, but she decided to start from square one after that and applied for the Kenshuusei. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "GOOD BYE Natsuo" by Matsuura Aya. *She mostly likes Hello! Project's cool-sounding songs. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Takase Kurumi. *Her dream is to become an idol that also does modeling. *Her favorite music genre is J-Pop. See Also *Gallery:Onoda Saori *List:Onoda Saori Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *We Can★47 Profiles: 2011, 2012 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Tour blog, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2001 Births Category:Former idol members Category:December Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:Sagittarius Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Tsubaki Factory